DisneyHighFreshmanYear
by ReadMySoul
Summary: disney characters in highschool! starring the disney princesses and princes! Ariel and Belle are new students and they meet the other disney Ps! srry for the bad summary! i never did these kind of things before!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever and i just wanted to see how much people like it. And i'm really new at this so tell me if anything is wrong with it and theres alot more than this so i hope you like this first part of my story (: Oh and I DO NOT own the characters! THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER! okay enjoy!

* * *

"Ariel! Ariel! Wake up for the first day of school!" triton said as she groaned. "5 more minutes daddy.." she said still feeling sleepy. Triton gave a small grin to his daughter, "come on now Ariel, get up or else ill have to tickle you!" she smiled when he said that he'll tickle her and then she spoke, "don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" ariel asked remembering the time when he would tickle her to wake her up for school. "well, no matter how old you are, you'll still be my little girl." he said with all his heart. She was happy that she had a father who cared and loved her very much no matter how stubborn he may be. She got up to hug her father and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you daddy." she said to him smiling, then walked towards the bathroom. "Oh and ariel!" triton called to her, then she turned around. "yes daddy?" she asked. "you better hurry when you get ready, Belle is coming to walk with you to school remember?" Once he said that belle was coming, Ariel rushed to the bathroom to get ready. She totally forgot about her friend coming so she got ready really fast.

At Belle's house, everything was the same as usual. Belle always wakes up early and Maurice would think about new ideas for his inventions. "Good morning Belle!" Maurice smiled as he greeted his daughter. "Good morning papa!" Belle said as she went to kiss her father's cheek. "So are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked with joy and excitement. "Yup! I'm looking forward to see all the students and the library!" Maurice gave a small chuckle when Belle said library. He knew that it would be the first thing that came to her mind when he told her she was going to Disney High. "I'm glad you're excited Belle! You have a good time while you're there okay?" Belle looked at him with a smile, "I will papa, and if I have any trouble in anything, I'll go to you. And don't worry to much about me, I'm not a little girl anymore." Belle said with a grin as she hugged her father. Maurice smiled at her and spoke, "I know, but even though you're not a little girl anymore, you'll still be **MY** little girl." They both smiled and Belle kissed her father on the cheek, "I love you papa. I have to go now, me and Ariel are walking together to school today. Bye!" Maurice watched her daughter through the window thinking about when she was still a little baby and how that little baby grew up so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as belle was at the front door, Ariel ran fast downstairs to her father. "bye daddy! I love you!" she said as she gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Good bye ariel. Have a good time at school!" Triton called out to his loving daughter, "I will daddy! Bye!" Ariel said as she went with her friend, they were both happy that they will be together in a school. But they were nervous because they were both new students at Disney High. There was a moment of silence and then Belle spoke up.

"Ariel," she looked at Belle, "I'm a little scared in our first day of high school."

"I know me too, at first I was excited but now I feel nervous." Ariel said with a nervous tone, "But at least we're going together and we'll just help each other along the way." Ariel gave a small grin to her friend, she was always up for anything and she new that things will be better after a while.

"Yeah, but will be separated because of our classes." Belle said with worry in her eyes, she didn't want to be without her friend.

"Don't worry, we're bound to be together in at least 2 classes." Ariel said with a small laugh, and when Ariel said that Belle felt better and was happy that she had a good friend like Ariel.

When they were finally at the school, they saw these group of teenage girls waving at them. Ariel and Belle were confused on why the girls were waving, but they smiled and waved back anyway. "Maybe they knew 2 new girls were coming?" Belle said giving a grin to ariel, "I just hope they're nice." said ariel still thinking why they waved at her and Belle. "We'll see them again eventually, but first lets go get our schedules!" Belle said turning to ariel, and they went to the school office to get they're schedules. They went inside the office and saw a blue skinned man with a big smile on his face.

"Hello girls, my name is Mr. genie! How can I help you two?" said Mr. genie with a friendly tone.

"uhm hello Mr. Genie," Ariel said nervously, "we're new here and we need our new schedules for the school year."

"Ah yes! Principle Disney told me 2 new girls were coming to the school!" Mr. Genie said as he looked in his computer. "Now please tell me your names so I can give you your schedules." Mr. genie was still looking in his computer as he spoke.

"Ariel Benson and Belle O'Hara." Belle said with a grin on her face. Mr. genie nodded and searched for their schedules.

"There they are!" Mr. genie printed them out and handed them to the girls.

"Thank you Mr Genie!" both girls said as they left the office. "Your welcome girls!"

They both looked through their schedule and then Ariel spoke, "Who do you have for homeroom?" She asked as she turned to belle, "Uhm Mrs. Minnie." Ariel looked at Belle with shining eyes and a big smile, "Oh my gosh! Me too!!" They were both so happy and rushed to Mrs. Minnie's room, relieved that they know they're together in a class. When they got to the class, they saw the girls that waved to them a while ago. The girls saw the two new students also and went to them. "Hi!" said one of the girls to ariel and belle, "Wanna come sit with us?" said another girl, they both nodded and went to them. "So you girls must be the new students! I'm Jasmine by the way!" said the girl in light blue with long brunette hair, "I'm snow white, but you guys can call me Snow." said another girl in yellow and blue with short brunette hair, "I'm Aurora and this is Cinderella but you can call her Cindy." said the girl in pink with blonde hair pointing to a girl in blue with blonde hair. "Huh? what? Oh yea hi! Sorry I phased out of nowhere, I was thinking about charming." said Cindy as she daydreamed. "So now that you girls know our names, what's yours?" Snow asked and then Belle spoke, "I'm belle and this is ariel." they all smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys!" Aurora said as Mrs. Minnie entered they classroom.

"Good Morning class!" said Mrs. Minnie in a good mood, "Please quiet down while I take role call!" the students were silent and waited for their names to be called.

"Class we have two new students here and please help them get around the school, okay?" As Mrs. Minnie said this Cindy spoke, "Don't worry Mrs. Minnie! We'll take care of them!" Mrs. Minnie nodded in approval the girls had time to talk and get to know each other.

"So where are you guys from?" Asked jasmine, then ariel answered her question, "Well, Belle is from France and I was here my whole life."

"wow," aurora continued, "so who do you guys have for 1st period?"

"I have history with Mr. Cogsworth." Belle said as she looked at her schedule

"Me too!" Said aurora with excitement. Belle was relieved that she knew someone that was going to class with her.

"How about you ariel?" Snow asked nicely as she looked at ariel.

"Uhm, I got ms. Ursula for chemistry." She didn't know why, but she just got scared when she saw the name.

"Ughh! I hate her! She gives a lot of work, and will do anything to keep students unhappy!" Cindy said with a pout, "Oh well, at least you're with me!" Ariel was happy that cindy was coming to help her, she was also glad that she and Belle are making friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!! and thank you Daydreamer747 for the advice about my story in ch 2! so i hope all of you guys enjoy this chapter! and plz review! hate or appreciate, just review! and i mite do a disney high sophomore year, What do you think? (:

* * *

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!! The bell for passing period rang and the girls went to their classes.

Belle and Aurora were headed for their classes until they saw 4 guys coming up to them.

"Hey guys!" said aurora with excitement. "Hey aurora!" Said the guys happily to see their friend, "Is this one of the new girls?" a boy with Brown hair in a brown shirt and red jacket asked as he went up to hug Aurora.

"Yeah, this is belle!" she said with a smile on her face and she continued, "Belle, these are the guys of our whole gang! Uhm well, 4 of them at least." Aurora said noticing that instead of 6 guys, there were 4. "Where'd Adam and Eric go?" she asked with confusion.

"Well Eric said he really had to go to class because if he was late one more time in Mr. Jafar's class, he'd get detention for 2 weeks and Adam, he's excused from his classes until lunch because he volunteered to help at the library." Another boy in white and yellow with black hair said.

"Oh okay, well you guys can tell the 2 new girls your names later at lunch because we don't wanna be late, okay?" Aurora said happily.

"There's 2? I didn't know that!" a boy in a purple shirt with black hair said and he continued with a big grin on his face, "That means they can be with you girls! And you guys will finally be even with us!"

Aurora giggled and Belle was smiling, "Very good Aladdin! You finally figured out math!" Aurora said while everyone laughed.

"Well, see you guys at lunch, okay?" Aurora said as she went up to kiss Philip's cheek.

"Okay! Bye girls!" said the guys and went to their classes.

As the two girls walked, they finally saw Mr. Cogworth's class. They went in and found a seats. They spoke for a while and then Mr. Cogsworth came in and took role call, "Hello class! I noticed that we have a new student in the classroom! What is your name miss?" he turned to Belle and she spoke, "I'm Belle, its nice to meet you Mr. Cogsworth." Belle looked at him with a grin and he smiled back "It's nice to meet you too Belle." He said, and everyone went back to work.

Ariel and Cindy were in Ms. Ursula's class already, but the teacher wasn't there so they both had time to talk.

"Aurora sent me a text message!" said Cindy as she took out her phone and she started to read the message, "Her and Belle saw the guys already and were all gonna have lunch together today!"

"Who are the guys?" asked ariel with a confused tone. "They're the rest of our gang, and 4 of them are me, Aurora, Snow, and Jasmine's boyfriends. The other two are single." said Cindy while thinking of charming.

"Who are the couples?" asked Ariel interested in the fact that 4 of the girls and 4 of the guys are dating.

"Well," Cindy continued, "I'm with Charming C., Snow is with Charming S., Jasmine is with Aladdin, and Aurora is with Phillip! When we're with our guys we act like couples, but when we are all together, it's like we new each other since kinder garden! Oh Ariel! You and belle will have the best time with us!"

Ariel smiled and was already excited for lunch to meet everybody. "So who are the other two and why are they single?" Ariel said still interested in the topic.

"Adam and Eric, their single because they don't automatically fall in love with girls, and they're still waiting for the right ones. Wait, maybe you and Belle should meet them!"

Ariel looked at her with an I'm-Not-So-Sure look on her face and spoke, "Uhh…well I'm okay with the idea but I don't know about Belle, we should ask her before we meet them, okay?" Cindy was so happy about the plan and nodded. Then Ms. Ursula came in.

"Ughh.. Hello class, we have a new student here so make her feel welcome." Ms. Ursula said with a scary voice, "What's your name angelfish?" she asked turning to Ariel as she groaned.

"Uhh.. I'm Ariel." said Ariel nearly scared to death.

"Ughhh…okay, lets get back to work students." Ms. Ursula said in an arrogant tone. Then the student went back to work.

The bell for 2nd period rang, and Cindy asked Ariel what class she has for 2nd period. "P.E. with coach Gaston." Cindy looked at Ariel with excitement, "Yay! Me and the girls have P.E. for 2nd period too! I just hope belle is with us." Ariel was excited that all of the girls are together, but she really hoped her friend will be with her too.

Ariel and Cindy were in the gym and saw that Jasmine, Snow, Aurora, and Belle were there too. Ariel and Belle were happy again that they were in the same class and they went to give each other a friendly hug. After the girls hugged, they all started a conversation since the coach wasn't there yet.

"So later at lunch, you two are going to meet Eric and Adam," said Aurora pointing at Ariel and belle then she continued to speak, "Well unless Eric gets in trouble or gets hurt then you girls would meet Adam." Everyone laughed. Ariel thought that Eric was really interesting and hoped that she will meet him soon.

"Oh Belle, we never told you the couples in our group!" said Jasmine noticing that Belle looked at them quietly. "I'm with Aladdin, Snow is with Charming S., Aurora is with Phillip, and Cindy is with Charming c." jasmine said pointing at the blond daydreaming.

"oh and 2 of them are single." said Ariel wondering what Eric is like.

"Ariel, are you interested to meet the 2 singles?" said Belle with a chuckle, everyone giggled too and Ariel just blushed.

"Maybe.." Ariel said with a wink, and that made everyone even more excited than before. While they were giggling and laughing, Coach Gaston came and saw the two new girls. But he was mostly paying attention to Belle.

"Hello class! I see that we have two new students today, what are your names ladies?" Ariel saw him looking at Belle and she giggled.

"I'm Ariel and this is belle. It's nice to meet you Coach Gaston." Ariel said as the coach went to Belle.

"Hello Belle, and welcome to my class." said Coach Gaston as he kissed Belle's hand. Belle thought that it was just creepy for a teacher to do that, so she pulled her hand away as quickly as possible.

"Uhhh.. It's nice to meet you too Coach Gaston.." Belle said still creeped out from the kiss he gave her on the hand. Coach Gaston smiled and went on teaching the class.

"Psst, hey Belle. I think the Coach likes you!" Snow said with a giggle, Belle rolled her eyes and then whispered, "I hope not, he creeps me out!" all the girls laughed and talked during class until the bell rang for third period.


	4. Chapter 4

Well heres chapter 4! and plz review! hate or appreciate! Enjoy (:

* * *

"Who do you guys have now?" asked Aurora trying to memorize their new friends' schedule.

"Uhm I got math with Mr. Hades." Snow smiled and said, "Well, its your lucky day Ariel, because your with me!" snow said jokingly as she linked arms with Ariel and zoomed out of the gym.

"How about you Belle?" Belle looked at her schedule, "I got art history with Mr. Scrooge Mcduck."

"You're with me Belle!" said Jasmine as she walked with her. "Good thing we have the same elective!" Jasmine was really happy that she gets to know Belle more.

While Ariel and Snow were walking to class, a boy in a white unbuttoned collar shirt with jet black hair ran in a hurry. "Hey snow!" said the boy and ran to his next class. Snow waved and then Ariel spoke.

"Who is he?" she asked with confusion, then Snow answered, "Oh him? That's Eric, one of the 2 singles in our group."

"He's kind of cute." said Ariel while blushing wildly, Snow saw her facial expression and smiled. "Oooohh!! Someone's having a crush!" Ariel looked at her still blushing.

"Maybe…." Ariel said with a big smile on her face. " LoL!! Don't worry you'll meet him at lunch." Ariel was already more excited than ever before, she couldn't wait until lunch.

They went inside the classroom took a seat and waited for the teacher to come in. While they were waiting, Ariel couldn't stop thinking about lunch. She and snow were just talking and then Mr. Hades came in.

"Hi class! Looks like we have a new kid." Mr. Hades said dryly, "What's your name kid?"

"Uhh.." Said Ariel, scared by his flaming blue hair, "I'm Ariel. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright class lets get back to work." Mr. Hades continued his lesson and the class got working.

Belle and Jasmine were always together in class and Mr. Scrooge Mcduck let the class have a free period. So jasmine and Belle had some time to get to know each other more.

"So Belle, are you excited to meet the 2 singles?" Belle was really excited but really wanted to see the library.

"Yup! But before I go lunch with you guys, I'm gonna check out the library first." Belle said to her and smiled.

"Well okay, you like to read huh?" Belle nodded and then jasmine continued, "Haha, I bet you and Adam will get along just fine, he loves to read, but he's not a nerd. Just like you!"

Belle laughed and gave Jasmine a grin. "But I bet Ariel is really excited!" Belle said while laughing. Then, jasmine had a text message from Snow and then squealed with happiness.

"What did Snow say?" asked Belle noticing that Jasmine took out her cell. Jasmine looked at her excitedly and spoke, "Ariel saw Eric and she has a crush on him! But sadly, Eric was in a hurry and didn't see her. But at least Ariel has a big crush on him!! I'm so happy for her!"

"Aww! You know, that's the first time Ariel had a crush. She didn't really like the guys that liked her and rejected everyone of them. I'm so happy for her too! She's growing up so fast!" Belle said with a big smile on her face and giggled.

The bell for 4th period rang and Jasmine looked at Belle, "So who do you have next?"

"Uhm I have Ms. Maleficent for math." Belle said hoping that one of the girls have the same teacher.

"Adam has her! But too bad he's excused from class so I guess you're on your own, sorry Belle." Jasmine said feeling sad for her friend.

"It's okay Jasmine, I'll live." Belle said with a small laugh and went to her next class

Ariel looked at her schedule and saw that she has music with 'The Muses'. Ariel looked at snow said, "Hey snow, who are 'The Muses'?"

"Oh them they're the 5 teachers in the music class, they'll tell you their names there so you have nothing to worry about, okay?" Ariel nodded and tried to find her class. What Snow didn't tell her, is that Eric goes to music class in that period too. So Snow went to her class hoping the two will meet.

Belle came to her next class and took a seat. She was awfully nervous and basically just waited for the teacher to come in. Then a girl with tan skin and very dark hair came up to her.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Pocahontas." she said with a friendly tone.

"Hi, I'm Belle. Uhm do you know Adam?" she said wondering what Adam is like. She figured if Ariel liked one of the guys, maybe she might like the other one.

"Oh yeah! He's a really good friend and he's usually the one who puts everyone in a good mood." Pocahontas said and then they talked until class started.

The teacher always scowled at the students, so Belle mostly stayed quiet. She whispered to her friend, "Is she always this scary?" Pocahontas nodded and they both giggled.

When Ariel went in the classroom, Eric saw her, but she didn't see him. He turned to his friend, "Woah… who is she?" he asked his friend, "I don't know, she's probably the new girl."

Eric was just gazing at Ariel and not even paying attention to his friend. "I call dibs!" Eric said to his friend.

"Go ahead, I have Esmeralda! And good luck with her." his friend said with a smile.

"Thanks Phoebus!" Eric rose up from his seat to meet Ariel. But suddenly, Ariel's beautiful red hair made Eric uneasy. So he sat back down and sighed. Phoebus looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Phoebus asked, then Eric turned to him.

"I'm kind of scared. I've never felt this way about a girl before." He said nervously. Eric was thinking about the guys and how they felt when they saw the girls they love.

"Don't worry Eric! It's Your first time being in love, so its okay to be scared!" Phoebus chuckled as he said this. He went up to Esmeralda, his girlfriend, and smiled, "Can you go and meet the new girl? Because I think Eric is having a little crush." He said winking at her, then she nodded and went towards the redheaded teenager.

"Hi! Esmeralda said with a smile, Ariel smiled and said hi back.

"I'm Esmeralda by the way! What's your name?" She said holding her hand out to give Ariel a friendly handshake. Ariel shook her hand and said, "I'm Ariel, it's nice to meet you Esmeralda!"

"Its nice to meet you too Ariel! So do you know all 5 of 'The Muses' yet?" Ariel shook her head.

"What are their real names?" Ariel said looking at them. She wanted to address them by their names instead of just calling them 'The Muses' all the time.

"Calliope, Clio, Melpomene, Terpsichore, and Thalia. They all love music and they are pretty good teachers! They're not mean so don't worry!" they both chuckled and Esmeralda continued to what she was going to say.

"Someone here likes you and I was hoping if you want to meet him sometime." Ariel really wanted to meet Eric and she didn't want any other guy to get in the way. She thought of what she would say and finally spoke.

"Uhm… well.. I'm kind of waiting for someone else already, but I'm happy to meet him someday!" Esmeralda nodded and they continued to talk, laugh, and learn. Esmeralda didn't want to force Ariel into meeting someone, she wouldn't want to do that either.

"So who's this guy your waiting to meet anyway?" Esmeralda said curiously.

"Well, his name is Eric, and I'm gonna meet him at lunch today along with all of our friends. I don't know if he knows me yet though. But I saw him and he's cute." Ariel melted inside and she had a big smile as big as her heart.

Esmeralda squealed with joy in the inside and spoke. "Oh believe me, I think he'll like you."

"You really think so?" Ariel asked while still thinking of Eric, she now knows how Cindy feels.

"Yes! 100% girl! You're a sweet and kind person! And I know Eric, and that's the type of girl he might like!" Esmeralda said knowing that Eric was the one crushing on her. Ariel's eyes sparkled like the ocean and she blushed wildly at Esmeralda's comment.

"I can't wait to meet him! But I just hope he doesn't get hurt or get in trouble, I heard he sometimes does that." Ariel said with a light chuckle. Esmeralda smiled and they both continued to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took long! my computer was being dumb! lol well enjoy! (x

* * *

RIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!! Ariel checked the clock and she zoomed out of the class in a flash.

_Its finally lunch time! I can't wait to meet Eric! _She thought and tried to find the cafeteria.

"Hey Eric," Esmeralda called and continued, "Your six friends probably told the new girl about you! She saw you going to your class in third period and she told me she thinks you're cute." Eric blushed as she said this.

"When am I going to meet her?" he quickly asked.

"At lunch with your whole group! You should probably get going, you don't wanna miss the date don't you?" Esmeralda winked and Eric was still blushing.

"It's not a date Esme! And yeah I should get going bye!" Eric ran towards the door until he tripped over someone's guitar case and hit his head.

"Eric!" Phoebus and Esmeralda yelled and went to their friend and took him to the nurse.

When Belle heard the bell for lunch, she headed to the library. When she went in, she froze with a big smile on her face. _Wow, this is the biggest library I've ever seen! _She thought. Belle just kept on walking and gazing at the books until she bumped into a guy with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oooops! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Said the guy and smiled.

"Oh it's okay!" Said Belle blushing, she thought he was really handsome.

"I don't think I've seen you around here, I'm Adam by the way!" Belle looked at him surprisingly. _So he's Adam, he's kind of cute._ She said to herself.

"I'm B-Belle! I-I'm n-new he-here." She bit her bottom lip, she was really nervous. Adam on the other hand thought it was really cute when she stuttered and he thought that she was just plain gorgeous.

"Oh I know you! The girls texted me earlier and said that we're all gonna have lunch together!" Belle nodded and noticed that Adam had the book, Romeo and Juliet in his hand.

"Yup! Hey is that Romeo and Juliet you're holding?" she asked liking the fact that he loves to read.

"Yeah! It's one of my favorite books. I read this story a million times already!" Adam said showing no shame on loving books.

"Me too! It's my favorite love story of all time!" As Belle said this, she was developing a little crush on Adam. Adam was having a crush on her too, so they talked for a few minutes in the library and went to the cafeteria.

Ariel and the girls were waiting patiently for the boys and Belle. "Hey has anybody seen Belle?" asked Aurora mostly looking at Ariel.

"She said that she's going to the library first." Jasmine said hoping Belle could find her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey there's the boys!" Cindy said and they all went up to hug their boyfriends. They all sat down and Snow started to speak.

"So we're just waiting for the other two and Belle. Then you guys will introduce yourselves to the new girls" She announced to the group, then Aurora saw 2 people walk into the cafeteria.

"Hey is that Belle and Adam I see?….HOLDING HANDS!!!" Everybody in their group looked at the cafeteria doors in a flash when Jasmine said this. They all smiled and the girls squealed with glee, especially Ariel who was really happy for Belle.

Adam and Belle saw them smiling and they both noticed that they were holding hands. They blushed and separated their hands quickly then smiled at each other.

"Uhh.. Hey guys, hehe.." Adam said as they both went to their friends still blushing.

"U-uh h-hi g-g-g-girls, hehe." Belle said stuttering, and again Adam thought it was really cute. The guys and girls were just smiling at them, until suddenly Aladdin had a text message from Eric.

"Uh oh!" "WHAT?!?" everyone said with shock.

"Eric tripped while running to the cafeteria and hit his head, he told me that he can't make it at lunch today." The girls sighed. _Awww I really wanted to meet him so badly!_ Ariel thought and bit her lip.

"Well lets introduce everybody by couples!" Cindy said and she continued. "Cindy and Charming C.!" she said gracefully as she held his hand.

"Snow and Charming S." said Snow as she hugged her love.

"Jasmine and Aladdin." as Jasmine said this, Aladdin waved and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aurora and Phillip." said Aurora while they cuddled.

"Adam and Belle." Adam blurted out, Belle and the rest stared at him. He and Belle blushed. "Uhh..I mean..Errr… I'm Adam, Belle!! Hehehe.." He turned away still blushing, Belle knew that Adam liked her by his facial expression and how he talks. So she held his hand and they smiled at each other.

"Aww! My little Belle is growing up!" Ariel said in a sweet voice, she was really happy for Belle. She knew that her and Adam will be together as a couple someday. Then two teenagers came up to the group.

"Hey Aurora!" said the teenagers and then Aurora spoke.

"Hey Hercules! Hey Meg! Wassup?" she said wondering why they went to see her.

"We just wanna say how excited we are about your party at Friday night!" Aurora completely forgot about having a party on Friday when Meg said this.

"Okay! I'll see you guys there!" the two left and went to their table.

"Ughh! I forgot that I was having a party! Will you two come?" Aurora looked at Belle and Ariel as she said this. Belle and Ariel nodded at each other.

"We'll be there Aurora! And can we all exchange cellphone numbers? So me and Belle can contact you guys?" Ariel said hoping that Eric will be at the party.

"SURE!" the whole group said and they all took out their phones. Then they started to show off their phones and they all had a great time at lunch.

RRRRIINNNNGGGG!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh!!!! I finally found time to upload! Sorry it took long :( it was all school and sleep for me! Again, sorry if it took long! and plz review! :) Enjoy xD

* * *

"Aww man! We were having so much fun!" Belle said still holding Adam's hand. She still didn't know why she enjoyed doing that.

"So who do you guys have next?" The girls looked at their schedule as Phillip had said this.

"I have Miss Merryweather for science." Adam looked at Belle with joy in his eyes.

"Hey! Me too! Looks like you're with me babe- Uhh I mean B-Belle!" Belle looked at him and blushed wildly.

"Okay let's go! Bye guys!" Belle took Adam's hand and they both went to their class.

"How about you Ariel?" Phillip asked trying to be a gentleman.

"I got Miss Fauna for English." Ariel said wondering if her friends got the same teacher too.

"Oh you're gonna be with Er- oof!!" Jasmine hit Aladdin on the arm and glared at him until he got the message. "Uh I mean.. I don't think any of us have her. Hehe!"

"Oh well! It's okay I'll go now bye guys!" Ariel said as she went to find her class. _I hope I'll bump into Eric! _Ariel thought in her mind.

"Hey! I thought the plan was to get Ariel and Eric together?" Aladdin said to Jasmine, then Cindy answered his comment.

"Maybe if we let her and Eric meet each other by themselves, they'll get closer to each other like Adam and Belle!" Cindy said to Aladdin and the guys.

"Oh okay! That makes sense!" They all laughed and went to their classes.

Ariel went in her class and saw the teacher sitting on her desk already. "Uhm Hello Miss Fauna! I'm new here." Miss Fauna looked at her and smiled at her sweetly.

"Hello there child! You must be Ariel! It's nice to meet you!" Ariel nodded and went to an empty seat.

Eric came in the classroom and saw Ariel. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. _You can do this Eric! Just go up to her and talk to her! There's nothing to be scared of!_ Eric thought as he took one more deep breath and gathered all of his courage. Finally, he went up to the beautiful teenager.

"Uh.. Hi!" Eric said to Ariel and she blushed. _Ughh! I should have known that the gang was trying to surprise me! Oh well! I finally get to meet him!_ Ariel thought, and finally spoke.

"Uhmm.. H-Hi!" Ariel said nervously.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Eric said hoping she'll say yes, then she nodded. There was a moment of silence and then Eric spoke.

"You're the new girl in music class last period right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were in that class too."

"I was in the back of the class. You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name, I'm Eric by the way!"

"I'm Ariel," She blushed again and continued, "And I know you, the girls told me about you!" Eric smiled, and as she said this he remembered that Esmeralda said that Ariel thought he was cute.

"Oh you're the girl they told me about! And Ariel, you have the most beautiful name I've ever heard." Eric said not knowing he was touching her hand and they both blushed.

Ariel giggled, "Thank you!" She said while smiling. They got to know each other during class and they were both comfortable with each other. _Wow, this girl is really gorgeous! And she has a great personality! _Eric thought. _Eric is so cute! I can't believe I finally met him! _Ariel said in her mind. And at the same time they both thought. _And, I think I've fallen in love… _

Adam and Belle were in class just gazing into each other's eyes and talking. Then Adam spoke up.

"So uhm, Belle I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime? I mean if it's okay with you."

"Adam, I'd like that. So when and where do you want to hang out?" Belle said blushing. (Wow there's a lot of blushing!)

"What about Saturday at the park? Just call me and I'll pick you up from your house."

"Okay! I'm sure my father would let me go." Belle said. _I hope her father is nice,_ Adam thought.

"So it's a date- Uhh…I mean, I can't wait! Hehe!" He turned his head away, then Belle placed her hand on his cheek and they both smiled.

"I can't wait for our date too." Belle said and they held hands during class.

The bell for 6th period rang and Eric spoke, "Uhh so Ariel, I was wondering if you want to go, uhm… you know… uhh.. Go out with me? If you have nothing else to do."

Ariel blushed and she knew what she was going to say, "I'd like that, Eric. So where do you wanna go?" She said as she slowly took his hand.

Eric saw her hand touch his and said, "Uhh… I-I wa-was wondering if y-you want tuh-to go to the beach w-with me. At around l-lunch. I can pick you up from your house." He gave a small grin and she smiled.

"Sure! Uhm what's your number? So we can stay in touch." They both exchanged their numbers and Eric spoke again.

"So who do you have next?" he asked and Ariel looked at her schedule.

"I have history with Mr. Frollo, do you have him?" Ariel looked at him hoping that he'll be with her.

"Aww, no sorry. But Aladdin has him! I'll drop you off to your class, well that is if you want me to." Eric said while touching the back of his neck and looking down.

"Okay sure! Let's go!" before they knew it, they were holding hands while going to class.

"So Belle…Who do you have next?" Adam said hoping she'll get the same teacher as him.

"Let's see! Uhm I have Mr. Porter for English." Adam looked down.

"Aww, I don't have him. But, Charming C. has him! Here, why not I take you to the class." Belle blushed as Adam carried her books.

"Uhm, okay let's go!" Hand in hand, they went to the next class.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took long :( my laptop was being dumb! anyways, please R&R!

* * *

**Eric stared at Ariel's beauty and spoke, "Ariel, you… uhm… look wonderful!" She blushed at his comment and turned to him.**

"**You're pretty cute too you know…" Ariel said and they both smiled at each other. Then they came to her class.**

"**So uhm here's your class! And there's Aladdin!" Aladdin waved at them noticing that they were holding hands. He took out his phone and texted Jasmine about he saw.**

"**I'll go to him. Uhm bye Eric." She looked at him with wide eyes, "Bye Ariel, see ya later!" They let go of each other slowly and gently and they both went in their classes.**

**Ariel went to sit next to Aladdin and they started to talk, "So Ariel, I see you met Eric! So anything going on between you guys? You know you could tell me, I'll only say it to the gang!" Ariel looked at him while biting her bottom lip.**

"**We'll, I don't really know. All I know is that I liked him when I first saw him. Then when I found out that he was in my class, he sat next to me and we both touched hands. Then things just, well, clicked I guess." She said while touching her fingers.**

"**Ahh! It's love at first sight! Then what?" Aladdin asked trying to get info for the girls.**

"**Then he asked me out, we're going to take a walk on the beach at Saturday. Aladdin, I really like Eric. But, I don't know what to do! I'm a little nervous for the date! Help me!" Ariel put her hands together and pleaded to Aladdin. He smiled and spoke. **

"**Of course I'll help you! Eric has never been in a date before and he rejected a lot of girls before. And him asking you out, well, I know he'll be nervous. Ariel, Eric is my friend and I know he likes you. So don't worry about a thing! Besides, we all got your back." Aladdin said with a big grin on his face. She looked at him, **_**Wow, Aladdin is really caring and it seems like he always stands by his friends no matter what.**_** She thought.**

"**Really? You guys will always help me no matter what happens?" Ariel asked then Aladdin chuckled.**

"**Yes! Ariel, you and Belle are our friends now and friends stick together 'til the end!" Ariel smiled at him.**

"**Aww thanks! Aladdin, you and the group are so thoughtful!" Aladdin nodded and they both got back to work.**

**Before Adam said goodbye to Belle, his put his arm around her and gave her a small hug. ""See yah later, Belle." They smiled and Adam left for his class.**

**Charming C. waved at Belle and she went towards him. "Hey Belle! How are things with you and Adam?" Belle blushed and then spoke. **

"**Things are good I guess. Me and Adam have a date on Saturday at the park." Charming smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Belle, Adam really likes you. He never asked out a girl before. He never found the right girl until you came along. Now, I think you're the girl he's been waiting for. Don't be nervous on the date, because he likes you and I know he's gonna be nervous too." Belle, smiled and spoke.**

"**Thanks Charming! I know Adam likes me, its just that I'm nervous about the date. I've never been on a date before, and I don't wanna look like a fool in front of him." She looked down and Charming texted Cindy about the date.**

"**It's okay Belle, Adam never went on a date either. You'll be fine, trust me." Charming said as he smiled and Belle nodded. They all got back to work until finally, school ended.**

**Belle and Ariel walked home together and talked about what happen at their classes.**

"**Aww! You have a date with Eric! I have a date with Adam too! When is it?" Belle asked anxiously and Ariel couldn't help but chuckle and finally spoke.**

"**This Saturday at the beach! What about yours?" Ariel said.**

"**Mines this Saturday too! But it's at the park. And I can't wait for the party at Aurora's tomorrow night!. Wow, the first day of school feels like we were there for like, forever!" Ariel could tell that Belle was excited. Belle had never felt this way about anything except books. They both talked about the party and they both went in their houses.**

**In Ariel's house, she was happily day dreaming while eating dinner with her family. Then, one of her sisters saw her just gazing out of nowhere and spoke, "Uhm, Ariel? Are you alright?" Ariel looked at her and smiled. **

"**Yes I'm alright, Attina! I'm just happy how school went so well!" Andrina looked at Ariel suspiciously and finally knew what's happening. **

"**Ariel's in love!" Andrina says and their father looked at Ariel with a serious look on his face.**

"**So, Ariel. Who is this boy you like eh?" Ariel knew that this was going to happen.**

"**Uh. I'm going to hang out with him in the beach on Saturday. Can I go daddy? Pwetty Pweaasse!!" She gave her father the 'Puppy dog look' and he smiled. **

"**Oh alright Ariel. As long as you don't kiss the boy!" Ariel went up to his father to give him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Thank you daddy! I love you!" Ariel went upstairs to her room humming the song 'Part of Your World'.**

*****

"**Papa," Belle said with a low tone, "I going to go somewhere on Saturday, and yea I just wanted to let you know. Hehe." Maurice looked at her and he tried to sound protective. **

"**So, who are you going with, ey!" Maurice looked at her and she blushed.**

"**Well, I'm going with this guy who I sorta, really like. His name is Adam and we're just going for a walk in the park. He's gonna pick me up here on Saturday. And, I'm just letting you know.. Hehehe." Maurice looked at her daughter suspiciously, then it melted away to a smile.**

"**Oh alright Belle, you can go with this Adam fellow!…But there better not be any kissing on the first date!!." Belle nodded and went upstairs to her room happily.**


	8. Chapter 8

Omgee! I'm sorry that it took long! you know how it is, School, friends, family, and yeah! i didnt have time so Plz read and review! xD

* * *

The next day, Ariel and Belle woke up with a big smile on their face. They both went in their classes for school and they went to hang with their friends in passing period. What they loved the most was spending time with their guys, Eric and Adam. Both girls were excited for the party at Aurora's house too. When they went home the first thing they did was call each other.

"Hey Belle! What are you gonna wear for the party?" Ariel asked anxiously, she wanted to look her best for Eric.

"Just jeans and a shirt, how about you?"

"I don't know, maybe the same thing as you. I wanna look my best for Eric!"

Belle smiled while she rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to spend more time with Adam without the interruptions from the bell! And I guess you're going to hang with pretty boy Eric I assume?" Ariel gave a giggle and said yes. After they talked, they went together to Aurora's house.

***

"Heey Aurora!" Both girls said in unison

"Heey girls! You're just in time! Belle, Adam is next to the snack table with Eric. Ariel you go with her. And besides, your 'lover' is there!" Aurora said as she winked at both of them. Ariel and Belle went to the two guys and they both greeted each other.

"Ariel, this is Adam!" Belle said as they held hands as always, Adam waved at Ariel.

"Hello Adam! Belle, this is Eric!" Eric smiled showing his dimples, Ariel giggled and smiled too. After the greetings, both couples went separate ways.

***

"So Belle, I can't wait for our date- uhh-Hangout tomorrow!" Adam gulped and then smiled.

"I can't wait too! So pick me up at around lunch right?" Adam nodded, then he heard some music playing and quickly thought of something.

"Say, uhm Belle. Do you want to dance?" Adam said hoping that she'll say yes.

"I'd love to, Adam." Adam took Belle's hands and they were kind of slow dancing just for a little bit. After their dance they sat down and talked for a while.

"That was really fun, Adam! Thanks for the dance!" She gave a small grin to the charming guy and held hands the whole night while they were together.

**

While Adam and Belle were having fun together, Eric and Ariel got to know each other more. "Ariel, you look wonderful tonight." Ariel blushed at him.

"You told me that at school today and yesterday, Eric!" Ariel smiled at him and he smiled back showing his dimples.

"Well, its true! And im really looking forward to our date on the beach tomorrow!" She nodded and they talked for a while until they heard a favorite song of theirs.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

"I love this song, its so cute!" Ariel said as she looked at Eric with bright eyes.

"Me too! It's so peaceful and it's a great song." Eric smiled at her.

_Sha-lalalalala my oh my looks like the boy to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl. _Sang

Ariel.

_Sha-lalalalala ain't it sad, ain't it a shame, too bad He gonna miss the girl. _Eric sang to Ariel. Then there was silence. Only people talking and the music playing. But they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful voice. It's just amazing!" He told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, I got my voice from my mother." She said remembering the time her mother sang to her. The music continued play as they made eye contact.

_Kiss the girl._

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Eric said as they both leaned closer together.

_Why don't you, kiss the girl._

"I feel…the same way…about you…Eric." They leaned closer together and their lips were just at least 4 inches away from each other.

_Go on and… Kiss the girl…_

With their lips just centimeters away from each other, they were about to kiss. Then all of a sudden…

_SPLASH!_

The punchbowl fell to the ground and both Eric and Ariel went to help clean up.

* * *

Yes "Kiss the Girl" is one of my Fav song in disney! lol what can i say? its catchy! x] and srry its kind of short!

i had this idea for a long time and i wanted to see how you guys will like it! Review Please? thanks! :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys ! (: Its been over a year since I last updated ! But you know , busy with school , friends , family , video games ... ANYWAY , Here's Chapter 9 ! (: Hope you guys like it ! . Oh and sorry for my messed up grammar and whatever mistakes I have . I stopped writing stories for a while . :/**

* * *

After the whole mess up from the punchbowl , everyone went back to having fun. Ariel and Eric sat back down on the couch and just talked about music . On the other hand , Adam and Belle were talking about books .

"Shakespeare is one of my favorite writers of all time ." Says Adam remembering the first book he read . _Romeo and Juliet_ , a classic .

"Really ? Me too! He puts such deep thoughts when it comes to writing poetry . " Belle was getting more interested in Adam . Knowing that he loves books as much as she does makes her feel not as alone in the world .

" Yup ! His words put goosebumps throughout my body . Its fun reading his work . " Adam's eyes sparkled as he looked through Belle's . She looked at her watch , 10:30 . She was getting sleepy .

"Well I better get going , its getting late . And plus my dad's probably worried about me right now . " They both stood up . "Let me walk you home . Is that okay with you ? " She nodded and they both went over to Ariel and Eric .

"I'll be heading home right now Ariel , don't stay long okay ? Your dad might get mad . You know how he gets ." Ariel smiled and went up to hug Belle .

"Okay MOM . Haha , you look like you're about to knock out . Take care of her, Adam !" Adam nodded and they both walked out .

"Thanks for walking me home , Adam . Your so sweet . " Adam put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder . He was worried that she might fall over. She was a little drowsy .

"Careful Belle , haha . Not a problem . I don't want you walking alone . Especially when you're about to knock out . "

"I wonder what Ariel is doing . " Adam smiled at her .

"You guys are really close aren't you ?" Belle nodded .

"We've been friends ever since 5th grade . And shes done so much for me . " Belle said sleepily , shes was about to knock out real badly. Adam felt really bad for her , she was ready to hit the ground .

"You want me to carry you ? " Belle shook her head , " No , its okay . I'm fine ." Her eyes closed . "Oh no you're not . " Adam carried her and she fell asleep .

Adam walked for two more blocks , then they finally reached her house . Before he went through the gates , he picked a red rose and smiled . He rang the doorbell and out came her father . " Oh , she must be really tired for you to be able to carry her like that . Thank you my dear boy . Can you take her Upstairs in her room ? " Adam nodded . " AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOUNG MAN. " Maurice said in a jokingly voice . Adam laughed , " Yes Sir ! " He went up to her room and laid her down on her bed . He found paper and a pencil and wrote a note . He Put the Paper and Rose on her desk and took one more good look of her . " Good Night Beautiful , Sleep tight..." He turned off her lights and closed the door .

Belle woke up at around 8:00 and noticed a rose on her desk . She held the rose on her hand and opened the note ,

_Good morning Belle ! _;) _Hope you had a nice sleep ._

_Meet me at the park later at 11 , okay ? _

_Can't wait ! ;)_

_Much Love , Adam _

Bell hugged the note and got ready for her date .

* * *

**Eh . Short chapter . Better than nothing . I'm sorry , I'm like braindead right nao . -.- and plus I'm watching the Lunar Eclipse so yeah . R&R ! :) Until next time ! (: KBAAI !**


	10. UPDATE!

**HEY GUYS!**

****Alright, I've been feeling creative lately and I want to go back to writing this story! haha since a lot of you have given me ideas (: So stay tuned for the next Chapter! For now, Please review! More Reviews = More Inspiration! :D

Thanks for the support! 3


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrighty! Here's the next Chapter! Short, yes. Sorry! Haven't written a chapter since what? 2009? DZAAANG! 3 years? woah. haha! well yeah some advice might help! Did I improve? Do I suck even more? please help me. aha! well yeah. k. awko taco. euuur, bye.**

* * *

As Ariel rose out of bed, a smile was created upon her face. She stood up straight and walked to her calendar. Jumping for joy, she ran to her window and whispered to herself, "Today's the day." Searching for her phone, she saw that she had received a message from a very special someone.

_Good morning sunshine (: Can't wait to see you later! I'll pick you up at 12. See you soon! –Eric_

"It's 11!?" Ariel zoomed out of her room to take a shower. "How long was I at the party!?" Ariel quickly tried to remember what happened that night. She remembered that she came home at around 2 in the morning. _Oh yeah, I snuck back in the house. Good thing Aquata was still up. If it wasn't for her, Daddy would've killed me. _Ariel thought while she quickly shampooed her hair. After she was done, she scurried to her room. "Now, what to wear?"

* * *

"Belle! The fine young man who took you home last night is here!" Maurice said as he looked at Adam. "I'm almost done Papa! Talk to him or something!" Maurice smiled and examined Adam closely. "Which reminds me, what is your name young man?"

"Adam, sir." Adam said as professionally as possible. He smiled to assure Maurice that he's a humble young man.

"So Adam, thank you for taking my daughter home last night by the way. That was very kind of you to do that. Now, I know today is your date with my daughter. I want her home by 10! And no funny business!" Maurice said it a jokingly tone, but yet he was serious too. Adam knew that of course.

"Yes sir! And you're very welcome. Didn't want Belle to go home by herself. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her. And don't worry! I'll have her home by 9 if you would like." Adam said with a smile. He knew how fathers were when it comes to daughters. As they were talking, Belle comes down.

"Wow… You look.. Amazing." Belle blushed wildly at Adam's comment. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. Not too formal, casual enough to walk around with in a park.

"Thank you, Adam. Daddy, we'll be going now." Belle gave her father a small kiss on the cheek and Adam gave a handshake.

"Have fun, you two! And Adam, don't break my little girl's heart!" Maurice said in a stern voice. Adam looked at Belle and chuckled.

"I don't count on doing that sir, not with a daughter as beautiful as her." Adam said to Maurice. Maurice nodded and the teenagers were on their way.

* * *

"Daddy! This is Eric." Ariel said as she pulled Eric. She knew that if she didn't introduce him to her father, there will be problems. Triton looked at Eric and scratched his chin. "Hello Eric, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Eric smiled, which made Ariel's sisters melt, and held out his hand to Triton. "The pleasure is all mine sir!" Eric smiled once again, and Triton shook his hand. "Listen here boy, I don't want any funny business between you two, understand? I want her home by 10."

"Yes sir. You can count on me. I'll take care of her." As Eric said this, Ariel's sister Adela came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Wow Ariel, this one's cute! Care to share, sis?" Adela said jokingly while Ariel scowled. Eric on the other hand, laughed.

"Sorry, I'm all hers." Triton smiled as Eric said those words. _Maybe he's a faithful guy. But yet I still don't trust him._

"Well I guess we're off now Daddy!" Ariel rushed to her daddy to give him a kiss, and then rushed back to Eric's side before her sisters get him. Then out the door they went. "I like him for Ariel. He's cute and seems very loyal." Attina said as she hugged her father. "Lighten up daddy, trust her on this one." Triton nods. Deep down, he still doesn't trust him. But if it's for his daughter, he'll accept him. For now.

* * *

**You know the drill! R&R! (: thanks! Have a magical day!**


End file.
